Coming Down
by Aisilinn
Summary: "I pulled you under, just to save myself..." Mikado arrives, an Angel of Death. He'll drag down anyone who gets his way, and it appears the Yellow Scarves are going just that. *NOT A SONGFIC*


**Coming Down**  
OneShot  
by: Aisilinn

Summary – "I pulled you under, just to save myself..." Mikado arrives, an Angel of Death. He'll drag down anyone who gets his way, and it appears the Yellow Scarves are going just that. *NOT A SONGFIC*

**A/N: I was listening to "Coming Down," by Five Finger Death Punch and reading the Sixth Volume of the Durarara Light Novels. The Epilogue came up, and believe me: I WAS NOT SHOCKED. Of course, Mikado would be the demented, evil one. Not Izaya, or Shizuo, and MOST DEFINITELY NOT Masaomi. [Sarcasm MUST be noted.]Wow. But anyways, I was reading that, and I got this inkling of inspiration. About a week later, and here we are! I'm mostly writing oneshots to get myself situated in here while I wait for reviews to continue my other story. But, remember, this isn't just your avgerage "Mikado kills, Mikado grins, Mikado walks away as if nothing happened," story. I guess you'll find out once you read it.**

**EXTRA NOTE: 1: This is something of a demented story, and rated M for the Blood and Gore inside. ALSO, 2: If you are not familiar with the pen incident, I suggest you go on Google and Search: "Where can I find the Durarara Light Novels?" You should click on, "Yahoo! Ask." They will have a DIRECT LINK to Baka-Tsuki. It's the best answer. If you don't want to do this, I suggest you either deal with it or leave. I'm not explaining shit beyond what is neccesarry. [Sp? My " " Writer is misbehaving and I haven't found the time nor patience to fix it. In simpler words for you idiots out there (Honestly, if you're going to read a story written by a -albiet LAZY- Grammar Nazi, you shouldn't be an idiot!): EYE NO HAZ SPEELCHEK. (I do believe I killed multitudes of my braincells.) So, without Spell Check, I'm just your average Jane... Oh god! /Sobs uncontrollably for the next ten days/ Do forgive me if anything is spelled incorrectly, I'm merely a front-line soldier, sent out to exterminate the "wonts" and "Bates's."]**

Bones could be heard crunching, blood could be heard splattering. The God sat upon His throne as the Angel mercilessly killed to reach the Deity.

Mikado giggled madly, crowbar in hand as he slew countless of the Colored Gang, known to Ikebukuro as the Yellow Scarves. Without warning, he came to a sudden, lurching halt. The crowbar rested at his left side, his arms limp. His eyes scanned the vicinity before falling on Him. His former-best-friend, his now-worst-enemy. _"Ne, Masaomi-san, is this the Yellow Scarves hideout?"_ he asked sarcastically, letting his "Moe!" façade slip into place, his eyes glinting in that childish, shy way. If he wasn't covered in the blood of his _"Family,"_ Masaomi would have fallen for it. As he had a billion times over.

_**Flashback**_

_**'Aoba told me you stabbed him with a blue pen, Mikado.'**_

_**A sudden jolt. Stop. Stare. Taking it all in.**_

_**'Ne, Masaomi-san, w-w-why would I do that?!'**_

_**His thoughts were a mixture of confusion and hatred towards Aoba. Yet his face betrayed none of his inner thoughts.**_

_**'Hehe, you're right Mikado-kun. Why would you do that?'**_

A sudden, quick movement had Mikado's façade cracking, his foot stomping over and over on the head of one of the -now dead- survivors of the first wave of single-handed brutality. _"Just," __**stomp,**__ "like," __**stomp, **__"kids!" __**crack.**__ "Ne, Masaomi-san?"_ The former survivor was but a kid, with girlish features and short, red hair. His visible eye was green. Half of his face was beaten to a pulp, brain matter oozing out of the skull, the white bones striking against the reddish-grey blood and gore.

Masaomi could only stare. If this were anyone else, even Izaya or Shizuo, he would have acted already, called the police, fought, ANYTHING. But this was Mikado -_sweet, innocent, Moe! Mikado_- so he could only watch.

"Hey, Masaomi? _Can I ask you a question?"_

Silence.

_"Why do you act like a King?"_

Mikado jumped up to the podium on which Masaomi's 'throne,' was placed. He bent down to look at the sitting Gang Leader in the eye. The crowbar at his side was brought up to meet Kida's face, and Mikado traced his golden eye thoughtfully, his dull-blue eyes seemingly smirking in anticipation.

_"I pulled you under... just to save myself."_

He plunged the crowbar into Masaomi's face, the features sinking in and then sliding back into place in the blink of an eye. In between his eyes, a trickle of blood escaped, then rushed out into a torrent as Mikado ripped the crowbar out. He looked for something sharper, and finally decided on a leg from the chair Masaomi was sitting. His _'throne,'_ if you will.

He broke a leg off of the chair, and plunged it into the wound in Masaomi's face with a sickening crack. He used the rest of the chair as leverage and hoisted himself up, lifting Masaomi and forcing him to hang on the wall.

* * *

_'Hello, this is the Police. What's your emergency?'_

"He just came in here and slaughtered us all. We couldn't stop him. I... I think I killed him."

_'Excuse me? Can you tell me where you are?'_

"Warehouse 76, West Ikebukuro. I-It's the Yellow Scarves hangout... but all of the bad people were gone. It was just the younger ones... I think... I killed him."

_'Hold on, stay on the phone, we'll be there as soon as possible.'_

"Thank you..."

_'Can you tell me your name?'_

_**"Mikado... Mikado Ryuugamine."**_

* * *

The Police came through the door to find a blood stained teen sitting on the floor, leg cracked at an odd angle and head resting on his chest. A black and white checkered phone was at his side, and at his other side lay a crowbar.

_"I killed him... hung him up and killed him."_

The sight was grotesque, a crucifixion of revolting magnitude. Hundreds were dead, and there was only one survivor. Or so they thought.

* * *

_"Masaomi-san, there you are. I'm glad you survived, what he did to you was horrible!"_

Izaya was charged with manslaughter to the third degree. But he vehemently shook his head and walked out of court, calling for Shizuo to take him to Mikado.

_"Stupid Flea, just this once."_

* * *

Eventually, Mikado was brought to justice, because of Masaomi's words against him.

_"He... he stepped on a kids skull! Ritsuko was here to visit his elder brother, and Mikado killed him! But... no, it wasn't Mikado, he acted different. He had dark eyes and a grin that Mikado doesn't have."_

Testimony from Shinra, who, unbelievably, had PhD's in psychiatry, had Mikado put in a mental ward. He was visited constantly by Masaomi and Izaya, one to tell him that _it wasn't his fault, he wasn't in control of his actions,_ while the other patronized him, taking every chance he could get to force Mikado to face his actions.

"Ne, Mikado-kun, when are you going to speak?"

Silence.

"A King acts like a King because he IS a King."

_And that was all he needed to break._

**E/N: So? What do you think? Is it worth reading? Please, do tell me! Oh, yes, do NOT forget to review!**


End file.
